


I Saved My Love For You

by KpopIzGucci



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Child Abandonment, Childhood Friends, Deeper Meanings, Depression, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Lost Love, Low Key Poly Relationship, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Possible smut, Rogue Sting and Crossira have a Weird Relationship, Romance, Sting is Whipped, Swearing, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trauma, Violence, hidden histories, i basically created an almost all powerful character, i honestly don’t know, mental breakdowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopIzGucci/pseuds/KpopIzGucci
Summary: When a severely injured girl shows up at the guild doors of Saber tooth and recognizes Sting and Rogue they call Fairy Tail's Wendy to help heal her. But who is the mysterious girl, how dose the know Sting and Rouge, And how did she get so severely injured.





	1. Chapter 1

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" Rouge yelled at Sting.

     Sting had tripped over  Frosch and was crushing him under his weight.

     "Calm down Rouge, Frosch just wasn't watching where he was going and walked into my path and I tripped onto him, Sorry Frosch." Sting said as he got up and helped Frosch up as well.

     "Don't you dare tell me to calm down after you just crushed my Frosch! And then You blame him for being your way when you know he gets distracted easily!" Rouge was fuming now.

     "Sting is right though Rouge, you're overreacting. I mean I understand why you're upset but Frosch is OK see." Lector said.

     "Yeah Rouge, I'm alright." Frosch said innocently.

     Rouge picked up Frosch and started petting his head "Are you sure you're OK Frosch?"

     " Rouge, stop overreacting he literally just said that he was OK." Sting said in an uncaring tone.

     " I don't want to hear that from you. You cat crushing idiot."  Rouge turned his back to Sting and started to walk away.

     Sting ran after him, grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "Oi, I'm still the master of this guild and I refuse to just let you talk to me that way!" Sting yelled at Rouge getting in his face.

     Rouge pushed back into his face "Oh I'm sorry, you cat crushing idiot master."

     "You wanna fight Rouge?!" Stings hands started to glow.

     Rouge put Frosch down. "You always were one to talk with your fists. " Rouge laughed as his hands started to blur into shadows. 

     "Oh no guys please don't fight." Yukino said as she grabbed Frosch and started to back away.

     " Honestly you guys are acting like children." Minerva sighed.

     " LETS DO THIS! White Dragon claw!" Sting yelled as he started at Rouge.

     "Shadow Dragon Slash!" Rouge yelled as he started at Sting.

    Just as they were about to collide the doors to the guild hall burst open with a loud bang.

      Sting and Rouge froze in their tracks. They turned towards the door and saw a girl with milk chocolate colored skin and long wavy hair. She was covered in blood and she was hunched over clutching her stomach.

    She lifted her head slowly and saw Sting and Rouge. A small smile formed on her lips.

     "Sting? Rouge? Its you." She started to slump over. "I missed you guys." She said as she fell to the ground.


	2. Newcomer part 2

     Sting, Rogue, Yukino, and Minerva all ran over to the bleeding girl. Sting picked up her body gently and leaned down to listen to her heart.

     "She's still alive but barley." Sting said as he looked at the girl. Her hair was completely covering her face. Sting moved her hair out of the way. When he saw her face he gasped and looked at Rogue who had also gasped in shock.

     "Minerva teleport us to Fairy Tail please." Stings voice sounded like he was being strangled.

     " Sting, who is this girl?" Minerva asked patiently.

     " She's someone that is very important, just teleport us to Fairy Tail so we can ask Wendy to heal her." Stings voice was still unsteady.

     " But who is-"

     " JUST TELEPORT US!" Sting and Rogue said angrily in unison.

     " Fine." Minerva held her hands above her head, there was a flash of light and suddenly they were in the Fairy Tail guild hall.

     Sting looked around until he saw pink hair. "Natsu! Natsu! Where is Wendy?" Sting said as he started towards him, holding the girl bridal style

     "She's over by the bar with Mira. She wanted to-" Natsu turned around and saw what Sting was holding.

     "WENDY WE NEED YOUR HELP, NOW!!!!" Natsu yelled. "Lay her down here." Natsu said as he frantically cleared away the plates and cups that were on one of the guild hall tables.

     Lucy, Gray, and Erza ran up to Natsu to see whats going on when Lucy saw the girl she gasped into her palm. "Who is that?" Lucy asked as she grabbed onto Natsu's  arm for support.

     "I don't know Lucy, but our friends come to us for help. We have to do the best we can." Natsu said as Wendy appeared from the crowd. She gasped as well but regained her composer.

     Wendy held her hands over the girls body as they started to glow from her using her healing magic. Wendy's face was scrunched in concentration.

     The girl started to stir under Wendy, her hands clenched and opened repeatedly and her face was starting to contort with pain. Her wounds began to close slowly. When they were closed completely, Wendy passed out from exhaustion.

     The girls eyes fluttered open. She looked around confused. When her eyes landed on Sting and Rogue, a wide smile spread across her face. She tried  to sit up but when she did pain ripped through her torso. She cried out and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her body started to slump back down to the table.

     Sting leaned forward at the last moment and caught her before her head hit the table. "Can we take he to the infirmary?" Sting asked as he stoked the hair of the girl who was biting her lip to keep from crying out in pain.

     "Sure. This way." Natsu said as he started to turn.

     Sting gently lifted the girl bridal style. He tried not to jostle her to much but, in spite of that the girl still winced and squeaked in pain. She turned and nuzzled into Sting's neck gripping his shirt.

     When they got to the infirmary Sting laid her down on the bed in a sitting position. Sting and Rogue stood on either side of her each holding one of her hands.

     The girl just smiled an leaned back in the bed her grip on their hands loosened and her eyes began to close.

     Sting began to panic.

     " Hey Sting she's OK she just needs to rest." Rogue said calmly trying to calm Sting down.

     Sting looked over at his best friend then at the girl and nodded "Your right." Sting sighed as he turned to face Yukino, Minerva, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy and Erza.

     "I guess an explanation is in order." Sting sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

     "Hmmm, where should I start. Well first off this girl is Crossira T'star and she is Rogue and I's savior."


End file.
